


All the Things I Can Scream

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Finding Voice [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Harry, sappy sods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Sequel to 'Everything I Can't Say'.Their relationship is practically sickening it's so good. Draco isn't sure whether the butterflies in his stomach will eventually make him barf. But that's the least of his problem's, in fact, 'there is only one problem. Sex. There is none.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, cat snake=ferret=Draco= ♥♡♥

Aesthetic for this series can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172126853110/aesthetic-for-my-series-finding-voice-one-r18>

 

* * *

 

 

If there's one thing us Slytherin's hold above all else, it's pride. I'm pretty sure I threw my pride out the window for a while there when I started dating Harry.

It's been a month since we made it official, which in Gryffindor terms means making out in front of the entire fucking school in the middle of the dining hall. The poor Weasels had a heart attack, as did I. To make matters worse he then forced me to sit at the Gryffindor table, in his lap! Even now he still holds the ability to mortify me, yet for some unexplainable, maddening reason, I'm head over heels for the absolute fool. It's sickening, this romance we have, cuddling and pet names which always manage to make me turn red as the lions' banners. Potter has a tendency to call me Tinkerbell, a muggle reference to a fairy according to Granger. She finds it endearing at least. Personally I've stuck to the ever-favoured Scar-Head, and alike insults. Unfortunately, no matter how much malice I try to inject, all they manage to do is make him smile and wrap his arms around me, like he's managed to catch a bloody impossible snitch or something. I certainly feel like that about him sometimes.

It's absolutely impossible now to argue with Blaise and Pan's (and even more horrifying, my mother) that I'm not a flaming ponce. I can hardly stop myself behaving like a stupid teenage girl fanning over a Quidditch star. Mother finds it hilarious, and father, being imprisoned in Azkaban, luckily has no say in the matter. He did, according to her, almost break into tears when she told him, which funnily enough makes me feel oddly complete.

There is only one problem. Sex. There is none. And it's driving me crazy. No oral, no dry, not even a hand job for Merlin's sake! I even opened up to Granger about it, which made no difference. As far a she knows Harry is just so stupid in love he hasn't thought about it. As if. I'm a guy, I know how guy's think, and if he really does love me like he says he must be getting tired as I am of masturbating alone every night.

Touching and kissing, wonderful as it is, isn't enough. I'm an eighteen-year-old virgin for Salazar sake! If that gorgeous ass doesn't make a move soon, I swear I'll turn up in his bed butt naked, Sectumsempra scar and faded Dark-mark be damned!

 

§

 

A cool breeze twirled through the Hogwart's grounds, picking up the odd fallen leaf and blowing dandelions. All the flowers had opened their buds, honeybees setting down to collect their share of nectar.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco sat outside, the blond sneezing every now and then as he suffered from hay-fever.

"I hate spring." He complained, shoving his face in Harry's hair. The cat-snake stood behind the smiling Gryffindor with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck, the teen appearing to find his complaints endearing. Harry took his hand and pressed a kiss to it, sating the blond.

The group sat studying on parallel limestone walls, or at least Hermione was. Ron was trying not to gag at the display of affection across from him, and the male couple were cuddling whilst Harry attempted to read.

The blond pouted, resting his chin on his partner’s shoulder, blowing his cheek and ear for attention. The tanned teen turned his head and gave him a quick peck on the lips, three more following. Ron poked out his tongue with a look of horror as their kisses became more intense and long, tongues darting out into the open to meet.

"Eeegh-Ow!" The redhead winced as his shin was kicked, Hermione glaring from her place beside him. "What? They don't do it enough when we're not around they have to do it right in front of me too?!" Draco pulled away only to poke his tongue at Weasley before shoving it back down Potter's throat, moaning exaggeratedly.

Ron cringed and shivered. It was Malfoy's favourite way to rile him up. In his opinion their displays of intimacy were becoming a problem. They caught them in classrooms, the Owlery, the Gryffindor dorms, the Dining Hall. He tried to blame Draco, he really did, but more often than not Harry started it. On top of that they would arrive late to class, ruffled and panting with swollen lips. Sometimes they'd have twigs in their hair, tell-tale signs of an al dente make out session. Worse was catching them on their brooms, pressing close and kissing in flight, even laying down snogging in the sky! Even in the middle of a game! Was there no respect for the sacredness of Quidditch!?

He wasn't even sure when they found the time when neither's grades were falling. It made him rather jealous, looking at his and Hermione's relationship. They seemed practically stagnant next to them. Ron sighed and rested his head on his hand, facing towards his girlfriend with furrowed brows.

The witch had coughed falsely and given Harry a look. The blond caught it, gazing confused between the two. His boyfriend pretended not to notice, distracting him with more kisses.

"Let's go to Hogshead now Ron. Neville’s arranged a gathering for all the Eighth-years at the Three Broomsticks." The brunette announced, standing as she put away her notes and book.

"Huh? Okay." The redhead suddenly found himself up on his feet and being lead off towards the bridge. "But- what about-?" He looked back towards the two boys.

"We're not going?" Draco questioned as Harry slowly stood and lead him back towards the castle, the two couples parting ways.

"Nope." Harry replied with a Slytherin smile. It perked the blonde's interest, following without question. He was taken up the ever-changing stairs to the deserted Gryffindor Tower, and up into the boys’ dorms. It wasn't his first time in the room, but last he had worn Harry's invisibility cloak to hide. Now no one but them was in the space occupied by four-poster-beds.

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked, led by the hand towards Harry's scarlet draped bed.

"Hogsmead. I asked Neville for a favour so he's throwing a party, all Gryffindor's and Eighth years invited." He replied, sitting the other down with a grin and drawing the scarlet curtain shut around them.

"Why?" The Slytherin whispered, only daring to hope the other had less than gallant intensions with him.

Harry slowly removed his glasses and set them aside, before pulling the other into his lap. Draco's heart hammered with excitement, leaning down to meet the other’s lips. He was quickly left breathless, hands gripping his behind and pushing them closer as tongues battled. It was messy and wetter than usual, the blond tugging at Harry's tie as he kicked off his shoes. The black-haired wizard did the same, sliding off his favourite old sneakers the other loathed.

It was about bloody time, the blond mused. Finally they'd be doing something other than sleeping or studying (snogging) behind theses crimson drapes.

They fell into the mattress, Harry bent over the Slytherin as Draco pulled his red tie away. Their lips parted and the teen made a show of biting the silk, running it between his fingers before loosely wrapping it around his wrists with a tempting smile. Harry ripped it away and tore off his robes, growing impatient as the other writhed enticingly. He kisses him between undoing buttons whilst the blond slid off his own necktie, before moving his hands straight down to his pants and undoing them. Harry pulled away slightly to watch, hurriedly removing his shirt as the other opened the front of his pants and slid them down his porcelain legs. He must have used hairless spells or potions because the area was as perfect and unblemished as a white marble statue. He wore deep scarlet, almost blood coloured briefs, hardness creating a tent.

"You like them?" Draco asked breathlessly, a small smirk.

"Considering they're mine?" Harry replied, running his arms up the other's inner thighs.

"I'm not allowed to borrow my boyfriend’s underwear?" He shivered as the touch slid up to his shirt, tugging the buttons loose as he attempted to tear it open.

"I'll let it slide. You won't be wearing them for long anyway." The blond grinned, undoing from the top to meet Harry's struggling hands. He sat up once they were open, sliding his arms out of his Slytherin robes and shirt before shoving the clothes away. He crawled into Harry's lap, grabbing his face to mesh their lips together. The Gryffindor was already undoing his own pants, boyfriend all too happy to assist in tugging them off.

Both finally in nothing but their underwear Draco bit his lip excitedly, hands and eyes raking over the other's body. The blond was pushed down on his back again, apparently the Gryffindor's new favourite view. His head dropped down to the other's naval, kissing from the bottom of his scar to the top. Draco shivered, eyes flashing open as lips graced his left forearm. He smothered the old mark, now nothing but a fading tattoo. It almost seemed as though the wizards tongue made it disappear even more.

He pulled the other’s right hand up to his mouth, and lavished the 'I must not tell lies' scar in return. Harry groaned, watching the blonde's cute little pink pointed tongue dart out and drag across it. Their lip's pressed together and Draco sighed, smoothing his hands down Harry's chest. He came to the other’s boxers and grinned, heartbeat flying excitedly as he tugged the band down.

Potter blushed, looking away and allowing the other to expose his privates. Draco didn't stop till they were to his ankles, tinkling laughter as the other gulped at the proximity of his head to his crotch. The blond teasingly poked out his tongue, almost touching the tip. Harry groaned and kicked his underwear away as the other nuzzled the unruly hair of his abdomen, sliding the red briefs down off his legs. He slowly slid back up so they were nose to nose, grinning devilishly as they finally pressed naked together.

"Oohhh~" Draco sighed, resting his hands on his lover’s broad shoulders. His expression was of un-fakeable pleasure, little breaths shooting from his open wet lips, eyes half shut and cheeks flushed.

"Please," His innocent expression turned to a sultry smirk as he whispered, "don't be gentle." Harry almost drooled, diving in for a wet snog. His hands busily searched the bed and his unworn robes.

"Looking for this?" Draco asked, holding out Potter's wand for him. He was given a quick kiss as reward.

Harry quickly cast the spells Hermione had insist he learn. One to stretch the other, one to fill him with lube, and the last to make sure he wasn't hurt by the coming intrusion. The blonde's eyes fluttered at the sensation, clear cold gel overwhelming his hole.

"Don't forget a protection spell." Draco told him, gently rubbing his biceps. The shorter looked at him confused.

"But, we're both clean?" Had the blond been with someone else, he wondered?

"Yes, but I'm a Pureblood and your magic is not only powerful but often acts on its own accord. I promised mother I wouldn't get pregnant any time soon." The teen explained as Harry looked down in shock.

'Pregnant?' He mouthed with disbelief.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, it's just to be on the safe side." The blond said, taking the wand and casting the charm himself. When Harry still didn't awake from his stupor he wriggled his hips enticingly, sliding his hands up to hold the back of his neck. He spread his legs wide and licked his lips as the other blushed.

"Harryyyy~" His eyelashes were low and enticing, "Fuck me~" Overcome with lust the teen pressed up into the thinner, kissing messily as he lined himself up. Draco shivered with excitement, delighted when the other finally pushed in. Both moaned as it slipped in easily, filling the taller teen.

"Oh-ahh-" Draco gasped as Harry moaned, abdomen pressing against the blonde's thighs. "Nnnnnnnn-ha-" He was all the way in, finally. The Slytherin grinned, spirits flying. Seven years of longing and finally he had what he wanted. Harry Potter inside him to the hilt. He was certain there was nothing more perfect than it.

He laced his fingers through the other’s ebony hair, tugging at the curly locks. It was untameable and wild, wind tossed in that perfect, sex-tangled way. He loved it almost as much as he loved Harry as a whole, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that.

"Merlin, I love your hair~" He gasped out, making the other chuckle lightly. "Nnnggh-H-Harrry~ Ahh, move~" The dark-haired wizard nodded, breath catching as he pulled out of the other’s heavenly space, only half way, before pushing back in. Draco gasped and Harry groaned, resting their foreheads together. The grip on his hair tightened, pulling him into the other’s neck. The blonde's head was thrown back, throat vibrating from his moans.

"A-ahhh- Ohh, Harry~ Oh, h-harder~ Ahhh! Y-yes, harderrr~" Potter gripped his hips and panted, losing control. Draco didn't seem to mind. "M-more, harder-!"

He moved to kiss the pureblood aggressively, biting at his bottom lip as he pinned his hips down to the bed. Draco mewled, struggling to writhe as the other forced his way into his tight wet hole as hard as he could.

"Aaahhh!! M-Merlin! Yes! Oh! Harry!"

The darker featured teen was relieved that he had found a way to get rid of anyone and do this in the tower, where it wouldn't echo. The blond was louder, and lewder than he'd dare to hope. He yelled out shamelessly to Salazar, Merlin and Harry, begging to be fucked hard and fast.

"P-potter- Oh! Y-yess, sooo good Harry~ P-please, give me- More!" The tanned teen groaned and held his pearl thighs wide apart.

"Nnnn-gah, you’re so tight baby~"

"Oh-" The space tightened around Harry as the other clenched, making him moan. "F-fuck me~ ugh-till I-scream-!" The Gryffindor grunted and sat up between his legs, the blond whining as his hands slipped from the lion's hair. He lifted the pureblood's hips and began to rock into him hard as he could.

"AHHH!" Draco's head was thrown back, cock bouncing as he began to sweat. His hands had slid down to grip himself, pumping his throbbing cock.

"S-so-c-clo-ose! Ahh-!" Harry nodded with a choked sound, the two losing any words to their heaving chests. The snake had begun tugging at his own nipple, pinching and gasping as he did.

"C-cum inside! Ahh- Ple-ase-i-inside- I- I want it inside!" The darker wizard groaned as the other tightened, hanging his head and clenching his eyes. "F-fill me up~" Draco gasped out and his lover’s bollocks emptied, cum rushing out bent on impregnating the other. He kept moving throughout, rocking into the pale boy, jaw set with a loud, muffled moan.

"M-Merl--H-Haar-yyy, I- Ohhh, ahh-l-love yo-Ohhh-Ahhhh! Harry!" The blond came into the air, squirting like a fountain back down onto his stomach. They gasped and panted, disorientated and sweating as the high slowly faded. It took a good five minutes before the Gryffindor realized he was still inside the other, slowly sliding out. He collapsed beside him, laying on his back and catching his breath. The Slytherin's legs were still wide open, knees bent. He appeared in no state to move, Harry observed as he turned his head towards him.

"Merlin," Draco sighed exasperatedly, "what took you so long?" The Gryffindor laughed between pants.

"Sorry." He wrapped an arm around the others skinny waist, his blond immediately cuddling into him and wrapping his pale arms around Harry's neck. "I didn't want to force you into anything." The taller scoffed, resting his head into the others neck as they pressed together, legs tangling.

"Stupid chivalrous Gryffindork." Potter grinned into the pureblood's platinum hair.

"I love you too, Tinkerbell."

**Author's Note:**

> Be proud of who you are! (and leave kudos :D)


End file.
